Must Be Crazy
by invictus-hd
Summary: Buffy Summers travels to the rainy little town of Forks, Washington. A series of Buffy/Twilight Crossover Drabbles.
1. Buffy

**A/N This was originally posted at Twisting the Hellmouth, way back in 2006. Yes, I am Evilpinkbunny over there, no I did not steal this. It was one of the first Buffy/Twilight Crossovers, and I wrote this thing seven years ago. I was 13, so if you want to critique my writing style, go do it on a piece that's actually relevant please 3.**

"Shiny..."

"Yes Buffy, the vampires are rather shiny." Giles sighed, rubbing his head. He'd brought her here, to this single gas station town where it rained incessantly wanting her to meet the Cullens. A rather young vampire family (by vampire standards) that had previously met with watchers from the now nonexistent council.

The sun hadn't shone through the dense cloud cover for a single day in the entire week they'd been in Forks, but today it broke through, washing the landscape in a rare golden haze.

Though he'd already explained to the blonde slayer what made this particular breed of vampires different, what made them ten fold more deadly, but surprisingly less ambitious, less aggressive. In true Buffy fashion, she'd ignored everything but the bare minimal of what he'd related to her about the Cullens and other vampires like them.

And now his slayer was staring dumbstruck at the family of vampires, as they stepped into the sun. Skin glistening like someone had pasted on a million diamonds, the Vampiric family turned to the pair of humans expectantly.

And after all he'd told them about the slayer, strong resourceful, brilliant... Giles was mortified when her eyes got as big as saucers and the only word she could get out was,

"_Shiny._"


	2. Anya

Moving far too quickly for anyone to anticipate, the ex demon launched herself at the nearest vampire.

"Carlisle!" she shrieked, catching the vampire in a hug that would've crushed a few ribs on an actual human.

He pulled away from the blonde menace, trying to get a good look at who exactly was hugging him.

"Anyanka?" he started, not sure if it was actually the murderous demon. The blonde in front of him looked like her but was most certainly human.

"Of course, who else would hug _you_."

"You haven't changed as much as I thought." He couldn't help but smile as he recalled the bluntness that had always made Anyanka so interesting to talk to.

"You haven't changed either... Its been a long time." She smiled "The last time I saw you was during the Spanish Influenza epidemic... 1913?"

"1918"

"Yeah... good times"

He sighed... only a Vengeance Demon could think any epidemic was a 'good time'.

"Anya, quit pestering the nice vampire"

Carlisle glanced to the source of the voice, a dark haired man was glaring at him distrustingly. He had to fight back the urge to laugh, like he would even want to eat Anyanka. She would probably find some way to come back and pester him about not having done his taxes for the last hundred years.

Anya smiled and backed off, letting the watcher continue... whatever it was he'd been saying.

He tried to pay attention to what the British man was talking about, but couldn't help but smile as Anya began to argue good naturedly with the brunette man she was standing next to.

She hadn't changed one bit.


	3. Dawn

"We should totally go shopping!"

Alice's head whipped around so fast that she may have caused herself injury if she'd been human. Her topaz eyes fixed squarely on the brunette teenager who had uttered those magical words. She smiled widely, flashing all of her razor sharp teeth at the humans currently occupying the living room.

The Slayer was the first to notice the slightly deranged smile sliding over the vampire's features. She stiffened and frowned deeply, glaring at the vampire, silently daring her to try something.

If anything the pixie-like vampire's smile got wider.

"Edward!" She called loudly, the homicidal grin still plastered on her face.

Within minutes Bella trudged down the stairs, Edward in tow. She cast a scathing look at Dawn, not quite managing to look scary.

"You said the 'S' word."


End file.
